


cats are actually lactose intolerant so it's not a good idea to give them milk

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grocery Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: There's no milk left for his cereal, and obviously Meouch can't just go out and get some; Sung has to come along and make the errand into an adventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> There's no milk of any kind in the flat & the boys are desperate for some cereal.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Papa Havve wrangling the duders as they grocery shop. Who begs for candy? Who sneaks something into the cart?

“You’re not coming.” Meouch was exasperated, but not quite angry yet. He had explained his point to Sung over, and over, and over again, and Sung had ignored this point, over and over again. 

Sung just flapped his mouth open, didn’t even get a noise out before Meouch was ready for a rebuttal.

“You’re banned from every Safeway in the city. And every grocery store within five miles. You’re not coming because you can’t, Doc.” That seemed to work; Sung’s shoulders slumped, and he frowned- not a pout with a quivering lip in an attempt to gain sympathy, but a plain old disappointed frown. He was accepting it, and Meouch was pleased-

“I could wait in the car.”

Meouch buried his face in his palms. He seriously considered the argument- they had been back and forth for about 20 minutes, all because Meouch wanted some cereal and they were out of milk. He was just on his way out the door, to just run out and grab some milk and get back before anyone could even notice he was gone, when Sung just tracked him down and asked where he was going, starting the whole mess. 

Meouch took his hands away from his face, and there was Sung right in front of him, excitedly staring up. He could keep arguing about this and eat dry cereal, or he could shut up and just get some milk. 

“Fine,” Meouch breathed out, running a hand through his mane. “You can come, but you have to wait in the car. You’re not going to set foot outside of it until we get back.” Sung flashed him a winning smile before bolting off, letting Meouch connect the dots. 

He was making it a whole trip of it, an  _ adventure _ . Meouch just waited by the door, deciding to pick his battles. 

Havve just seemed to appear without Sung dragging him over, and from that it was hard to tell if he might’ve been excited to go. Maybe he just wanted to witness the inevitable disaster. Either way, Meouch didn’t want to ask and find out.

Sung finally came back, dragging a sleep addled Phobos behind him. The hand Sung wasn’t using to pull along their guitarist, he was holding an assortment of sunglasses, clearly unsure which pair to bring. 

“Doc,” Meouch said slowly, over enunciating. Sung nodded, staring at him. “It’s the middle of the day.” Another nod. “This is just- we’re only gonna- let him go back to bed!”

“But he wants to come!” Sung tugged on Phobos’ arm again, turned to look at him. “Right?”

His eyes weren’t open, his hair was messy, his clothes were clearly thrown on at random, but he nodded. He could have decided it was easier to agree with Sung, but again Meouch wasn’t about to ask about his motivations.

* * *

 

Doctor Sung, a being of high esteem and vast intelligence, was promptly locked in a van parked at a grocery store. He knew it was part of the deal, but that didn’t stop him from pressing his hands and face against the window, forlornly staring out at all his friends. Meouch was very determined to not look back. He’d lose his nerve and wind up getting himself banned for letting Sung in.

Besides, it was going to be quick; they’d be in and out in no time. He had no idea why Phobos and Havve were so eager to come, but they stayed out of his hair at least.

_ Very _ out of his hair. Havve didn’t even head inside, instead making a beeline for the children’s quarter rides lined up outside. Fine. Meouch would just get him on the way back. It would only be a minute.

It was just him and Phobos heading inside, he wasn’t even going to stop for a basket, but Phobos slowed down to grab one, barely breaking his stride. He kept trailing behind Meouch, obviously searching for an item. That was probably why he came along, he wanted to get something.

Phobos kept slowing down, intently looking, and Meouch kind of left him behind. He’d find him on the way back- it was kind of hard to lose a six foot tall alien wearing the most protective sunglasses in the world. 

Meouch got to the back of the grocery store, grabbed his coveted milk, and spun back around, expecting Phobos to be in his line of sight. But he wasn’t. After he had lagged behind, he had apparently hauled ass somewhere else. Meouch stormed down the aisles, hoping Phobos wouldn’t have gotten too far. 

He wound up looping through the entire store, before he heard the commotion. And incidentally, found Phobos. 

He was at the fresh seafood counter, pointing very determinedly at the tank of crabs. Trying, somehow, to communicate that he wanted one- no, four, he wanted four, Meouch figured, seeing him brandish four outstretched fingers with one hand and pointing again. 

He could barely stand eating shrimp, what the hell did he want crabs for?

Meouch rushed up behind Phobos, clapped his hand on his shoulder. 

“The fuck are you doing.” It really wasn’t a question. Phobos jumped, startled, and then turned to face him. Apparently it was a long answer, and he pulled out his phone, tapping out a message and holding it up for Meouch to see. 

Meouch narrowed his eyes at the message. It was a very impassioned, if brief, declaration of Phobos wanting to find the strongest crab to consume, starting with these and making them fight, and eating only the winner to gain its power.

“Jesus,” he muttered. “You’re still half asleep, we’re going.” He grabbed Phobos by the elbow and pulled him away, grinning apologetically at the employee behind the counter. After Phobos stumbled along for a few paces before Meouch let go, keeping his free hand behind his back for Phobos to grab onto again if he couldn’t keep up. 

He went through the self check-out, which was blessedly empty. Phobos had just grabbed onto Meouch’s shirt, which was fine by him. It wasn’t his favourite, it could stretch a little. 

All that was left was to grab Havve, and then get back to the car. Almost done. He told Phobos to shut his eyes as the got to the exit, getting a tired hum of acknowledgment in return. 

Unfortunately, Havve was easy to find.

The small collection of children’s rides were in terrible disarray; a little box made to look like a fire engine was completely on its side, a tiny ferris wheel was bent and at weird angles, clearly not able to run anymore. And there was Havve, standing next to both of them, looking perplexed. Like he was considering if he should fix them or not. 

Meouch marched over and grabbed him by the elbow, making him walk backwards back to the van. 

“I just needed some milk,” Meouch grumbled through his teeth, feeling like he was wrangling two rowdy children.

Of course there was a scene waiting for him at the van. A couple of employees in high visibility vests and someone in a short sleeved button up and tie, a manager, standing around their van. All of them crowding around a binder, looking from a page in it back up to the van. 

“Uh,” Meouch clucked as he approached, ever the witty conversationalist. The whole group turned to face him, and after a minute, the manager took the binder and spoke.

“Is this your car?”

Meouch nodded.

“Your… friend inside, he’s- you see, he’s been banned from this location. Him being on our property is actually grounds for trespassing.” Though taken aback, this manager had dealt with far more upsetting situations.

“But he never came in the store,” Meouch refuted.

“Our property is not just the store, but also our parking lot reserved for customers.” The manager straightened up, confident now. “I’m sorry, but as you’ve brought someone banned onto our property, we’re going to have to ask you to leave, and not to come back to this location.” 

Meouch sighed, let go of Havve and put his face in his hand. 

“Fine,” he said, rubbing his forehead. “We won’t be come back here. Is that it?”

The manager nodded, pleased at how easy this was. “Yes- yes, that was everything!” The clapped the binder shut. “Sorry about this, have a nice day!” Meouch nodded as they all left to go back to their work. 

Everyone climbed back into the van, and as Meouch got into the driver's seat he handed the 4 litre jug of milk to Sung. 

“I hate you, and I hope you die.” 

Other than that, they were all perfectly silent the entire way home.

* * *

 

As soon as the van stopped at home, Sung started babbling. How great it was, they should do quick little outings like this more often, while Phobos and Havve swiftly got out. 

“Go inside!” Meouch snapped. “Go inside, put away the fucking milk, and leave me goddamn  _ ALONE _ .” Sung scrambled to leave, and didn’t even take the milk with him, leaving it on the seat. 

Meouch sighed, slowly got out of the van and made his way around it, solemnly taking the milk. It was just ten paces to the door, and he could have that cereal that started all this. He deserved it. 

He got to the door and passed the jug from one hand to the next, preferring to open doors with his right hand. But the didn’t quite grab the jug and fumbled with it for a second before it slipped through his grasp and fell to the ground, splitting open and milk flying everywhere. 

“Goddammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> you asked for papa havve and instead you got terrifyingly destructive child havve.  
> im gonna fuckin write a deleted scene of this, i swear to fuck.


End file.
